On the Air
"On the Air" is the seventeenth episode of season two of Boy Meets World, and the 39th episode overall. It first aired on February 10, 1995. The episode was written by Mark Blutman & Howard Busgang and directed by David Trainer. Plot Alvin Meese has resurrected the John Adams High Patriot Radio after ten years of being off the air. He and Mr. Feeny broadcast the first show, which plays Michael Bolton, Perry Como and Minudo music at lunch. The kids all hate it. "You don't like what you hear, get on the air and do better," Mr. Turner tells Cory and Shawn. The boys quickly get on the air but find themselves constricted by Mr. Feeny's program notes. They are assigned to talk to a student council member about a bake sale. Cory tries to shake things up by asking about the "dark side" of bake sales, while Shawn merely whines and sulks. Finally, they get a caller; a male friend of the student council girl calls up to profess his crush on her and ask her out. Cory tries to get the show back on topic, but Shawn knows a good thing when he sees it and runs with it. Soon, a group of girls arrive at the door to the radio room. They want to go on the radio and make dates, too. Cory and Shawn rename their new show "Lunchtime Lust." Feeny is not pleased with Lunchtime Lust, which he says is in bad taste; he fires Cory and Shawn. The boys argue with him about the first amendment. Feeny says the bill of rights is intended for people with a sense of responsibility. ("If it doesn't apply to us, why do we have to learn it?" Shawn whines.) Next, the boys talk to Mr. Turner. Although Turner is skeptical at first, he is eventually won over and promises he'll talk to Feeny on the boys' behalf. Cory is discouraged; he doesn't think Mr. Turner will have any success with Feeny. So, the boys decide to take matters into their own hands: after consulting with Alvin on the workings of the radio station, they tie up Ludwig and hijack the equipment for a pirate broadcast. On the air they are revolutionary, describing themselves as rebels and encouraging the students to dance in the halls instead of going to class. It's actually bad timing, because Turner had just basically convinced Mr. Feeny to give the boys a second chance, and now both teachers are enraged. After Shawn slips up and references the mop and buckets, Feeny finds them in the janitor's closet. Feeny leaves the boys in the radio room with Turner while he attends to poor Ludwig. Turner scolds the boys and asks why they felt they had to do this. He flips the switch so that the boys inadvertently broadcast themselves giving a heartfelt speech about how they feel like they don't fit in and they need to be on the radio to make a name for themselves (well, mostly Cory gives the speech; Shawn just shrugs and says "yeah" when Turner asks if that's how he feels, too). A ton of calls come in, showing the boys they aren't alone. In the end, Ludwig comes with men from the Embassy to arrest them for tying him up. In a subplot, Eric signs up for a bunch of magazines from Publishers Clearinghouse in order to win $10 million dollars from Robin Leach, but ultimately ends up wasting money buying 26 magazines as he does not win. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 2